


Prodigy

by seizansha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Winry's four year old proves there's another prodigy in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's in a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8880) by EbonyIvoryy. 



> the usual disclaimers, etc, etc. really, all i own is this laptop.
> 
> Thanks to EbonyIvoryy @ ff.net for letting me borrow the kids. =D

Having automail for half his life, Ed was used to the pains. The pressure from standing, combined with a slight strain when he walked. Tension somewhere around his port when he sat or laid down, doubling - tripling sometimes - when Winry or the kids got on top of him. How much it still aches when the rain was coming. The only other time it hurts enough for him to react is when someone touches the bruises.

The tiny grip on his leg snapped Ed out of his nap, gasping as he grabbed his upper thigh. Turning to his left, Ed found his oldest standing by the other end of the couch. "Theo, don't tou-" Ed cut off as he sat up, amazed to find the shin guard, knee plate and the top of the metal casing off his automail. "Winry?" he called, trying not to panic as the four year old started unscrewing the ankle box. "Winry!"

"Stop yelling Ed, I just got Wendy and Al down for their naps." Winry growled as she came downstairs. She jumped at the worried look on his face, "Ed, what is it? Where's Theo?"

"He, uhh..." Ed started, turning back to the couch. "Oww." he jumped slightly.

"Hold still Papa." Winry jumped as her little boy's voice came from the other side of the couch. "Theo what are you doing now?" she asked, a bit more confusion than worry in her voice as she walked around the furniture, gaping at what she found. Ed's prosthetic was now wide open, the plating piled on top of his flesh leg. Theo was running his finger up a wire into his father's knee joint, squinting at it. Both guys jumped as Winry squealed, "OH NO!" Theo gasped as his mother pushed him back, kneeling in his place. "Ed! Theo! How-how could you..."

Used to these rants Ed tuned her out and turned to his son, his heart breaking as Theo sniffled, hanging his head. "Winry," Ed said calmly, looking back as she picked up his foot, twisting his leg to get a better look. Theo clenched his fists tight, turning away from his parents. "Winry!" Ed snapped out, some anger flowing through his voice as he turned towards his wife. "Calm down! It's okay, I just have to put it back together."

Winry shook her head as she stood up, "No, no, you were in pain; I need to recheck the wiring." She walked out quickly, muttering about which parts she'd need.

Ed glared at the doorway for a few moments before turning to his son. "It's okay," Ed held out his hand when little shoulders hopped, "It's okay Theo."

"But Momma..." the little boy started, scrubbing his fist across his eyes.

Ed grabbed Theo's free one and pulled him closer. "Momma's always been like that. The automail she makes for me is special, so she doesn't like it when other people poke around inside it. Just like you don't like Wendy playing with your train." His little boy looked up and barely nodded. "Just wait 'til Momma comes back and sees that everything's okay, you just touched the bruises. She'll cover you in kisses." Those little shoulders relaxed.

Ed smiled softly as he pulled Theo onto his lap, "You were paying attention, weren't you? After we played in the creek and I had to get the mud out."

Golden hair bobbed as a smile grew on his face. "And mainten'ce too. You're really fast Papa."

Ed chuckled, ruffling Theo's hair. "Next time ask me first, okay?"

"'kay!" Theo jumped, tackling his father onto his back as he latched onto his neck.

"Silly gearhead," he teased, smiling big as his son snapped up in shock before returning it.

\--------------------  
AN: I said half Ed's life because at this point it would have been. He was 11 in canon when he got the automail, and in EbonyIvoryy's stories Theo was born when they were 19. Add that Theo's 4 in this and so Ed's 23. 23 - 11 = 12. 

So Ed's had it for one extra year, so sue me. ;D


End file.
